Down goes another one
by mcfly-starkid-criss
Summary: Sophie and Dougie Poynter are the perfect couple with there 3 week old baby that is until Dougies is in tragic car crash leaving her distaight over his death but what she doesn t know is he is a ghost and is watching her..
1. Chapter 1 im dead?

"SOPHIE,SOPHIE" Dougie yelled running at her she ignored him she was sat down and looked as thought she was crying again he yelled "Sophie Sophie" she didn't reply like she had never heard him he put his hand on her shoulder

"SOPHIE,SOPHIE" Dougie yelled running at her she ignored him she was couched down and looked as thought she was crying again he yelled "Sophie Sophie" she didn't reply like she had never heard him he put his hand on her shoulder. It went straight though as thought he was a transparent.

"What's going on?" he whispered he tried again but it went straight thought again suddenly he saw it what she was crying at and he realised where he was he was in a cemetery and she was sat by a grave stone which read

_**RIP**_

_**Douglas Lee Poynter**_

_**1986-2009**_

_**A friend, lover, son brother musician**_

_**Father to be**_

"_**Silence is a scary sound"**_

"I'm dead?" he whispered to himself he lifted his arm up to look at it. Sophie got up from the grave stone a single red rose lay next to it. He she walked back to where Hannah and Danny were stood . Danny wandered up to her hugging her "Its ok Soph its gunna be ok he's in a good place now" Danny mumbled "But I am here" Dougie whispered Sophie went over to Hannah she held a bundle in her arms "lily" he whispered she look the bundle off Hannah

Lilly was there 3 week old baby they just had they loved her so much when she was born. The nurse said she looked just like him with her bright blue eyes she had Sophie's nose and her smile. Every teenager was jealous of them and baby Lilly.


	2. Chap 2: she falls asleep dreaming of you

They got in the car Dougie followed them

They got in the car Dougie followed them. They ended up at Danny and Hannah's house (they were married now).

"You can sleep in the guest room" he heard Danny say

"Thanks guys" she mumbled she pulled a rucksack up the stairs to the room Dougie watched her walk up the stairs slowly

As soon as she had gone Danny and Hannah sat down "I hope she's ok"

"Me too I glad she s staying here I think we need to keep an eye on her for I while I am worried about her she never speaks anymore she doesn't eat her food Danny what if she's thinking about killing herself"

"She wouldn't do that!"

"Danny I saw her wrists the other week they were all cut and bruised and when I asked her she said she had an accident with the knife" Hannah s voice sounded serous now they looked up Sophie was at the top of the stairs

"You were talking about me?"

"Yes listen Sophie were worried about you"

"You don't need to be I am fine" she snapped

"No your not Sophie you don't eat you never talk what happened to the old you and the marks on your wrist please Sophie we love you please stop it" Hannah said "I don't need you and I told you I am fine please just leave me alone!" Sophie yelled running upstairs to her room slamming the door behind her "SOPHIE COME OUT" Danny yelled running after her banging on the door

Sophie cured up in the corner on her bed crying Lily stared to cry. Sophie tried to stop her crying. They both eventually fell asleep. She woke up.

She looked over at her clock 4am it read. Her belly grumbled. She got up and sneaked down the stairs into the kitchen. Trying to find something to eat. She finally found some coco-pops and poured them into a bowl.

Dougie looked around it was 4am. He noticed Sophie had gone. Lily was lying in her cot her blanket laid on the floor and lily was crying. Dougie looked around then picked up the blanket and covered lily with it. "SHH it OK Lily your daddy s here you ll be ok" Dougie whispered stroking her face but his hand went straight thought. She fell asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3: A torn heart

Dougie floated downstairs to find Sophie he watched her eating dry coco-pops

Dougie floated downstairs to find Sophie he watched her eating dry coco-pops. He smiled he remembered how she never ate coco pops with milk. He sat next to her. Sophie was writing something as she was eating Dougie read it

_Dear Hannah, Danny_

_As you read this I will be long gone I don't know where I am going or if I am coming back I just need some time to think about everything, please don't worry I be fine on my own please don t look for me I need some time on my own I am taking lily with me she's the only bit of him I've got left. I will miss you both you ve been so nice to me over the year. Hannah take care of yourself and Danny look after. _

_Sophie Poynter xox_

She sealed the letter her tears stained the letter making the ink run. She wrote there name on the envelope and left it on the top. Then she tiptoed upstairs to the spare room and packed her stuff in her back pack quickly

She picked up sleepily lily "sorry lily" she whispered. She snuck into Hannah's room, she was fast asleep she hugged her. She snuck over to Danny's side of the bed he was snoring like a pig she hugged him then kissed him in the forehead. She crept down the stair opening the door quietly. Closing the door behind her softly. Dougie followed her.


	4. Chapter 4: The quiet empty streets

Note from writer: I don't own Mcfly I wish I did but no anyway enjoy yhr chapter

_**Note from writer: I don't own Mcfly I wish I did but no anyway enjoy yhr chapter!**_

She walked along the emptily streets it was still dark. She walked along the road. Until it the sun came up and she couldn't walk anymore. Her legs hurt from walking so much she had caught 3 different buses and was now walking along the main road.

_**flashback 10 years go**_

_**Sophie ran across the field it was pitch black she had no idea where she was going or where she was. She tripped up on the grass falling on her front the grass was damp and the air was cold that night she pulled her self up she was shivering but she didn't notices that she carried on running. She only had the clothes she wore and a £20 pound. She stopped at the bus shelter and sat down the next bus wasn't till 6:30 she would have to wait 15 minutes. She curled up in the corner trying to keep as warm as she could. When she saw she shadow she looked up it was Dougie "Sophie" he whispered**_

_**end of flashback**_

She stopped for a minute she could smell the coffee from Starbucks "mmm" she said to herself. She went in and ordered a coffee and a glass of milk for Lily. The waiter brought her coffee and milk "Hi I'm Charlie and I'll be your server today can I get you anything else a cookie, a muffin?"

"No thanks" she said quietly. She sipped on her coffee.

Sophie paid and left quickly

Meanwhile at the Jones house Danny had just got up. He wandered down the stairs sleepily only in his boxers. He sat down and noticed that the coco-pops were out so he grabbed a bowl and pour them out. He slowly put the spoon in his mouth, when he noticed the letter on the table he reached out to it and open it carefully


	5. Chapter 5: cold , dark and tired

Dear Hannah, Danny

_Dear Hannah, Danny_

_As you read this I will be long gone I don't know where I am going or if I am coming back I just need some time to think about everything, please don't worry I be fine on my own please don t look for me I need some time on my own I am taking lily with me she's the only bit of him I've got left. I will miss you both you ve been so nice to me over the year. Hannah take care of yourself and Danny look after. _

_Sophie Poynter xox_

"What?" he said to himself he ran to the living room no, bathroom no, he ran upstairs to her room he slammed the door open. The room was empty. The bed had been made and all that was left was a teddy in the corner of the bed. He picked it up stroking the teddy on the head. He suddenly dropped the teddy and ran to Hannah's room

"Hannah Hannah!" he yelled running in and jumping on the bed

"What?" she mumbled sleepily

"Hannah Hannah you have to wake up its Sophie"

"What about her?"

"She's gone"

"What?" she yelled sitting up

"She left a note and has run off

"Where to?"

"I have no idea!"

"Let me see!" She yelled he handed her the letter and she started to read it she read it twice

"What are we going to do? I think she needs some space for a while? " Danny asked

"Danny leave her on her own with a four month baby wandering the streets of London, no idea where's shess going lost hungry tired begging for money and food to stay alive Danny we need to find her"

"But how London's massive she could be anywhere including on the train to anywhere!"

"We will just have to keep looking I suppose"

The pair got in the car and began a long search for Sophie and lily


End file.
